


The Real Reason

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining Spock, Secret love, Surprised McCoy, The Kiss and Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "The Kiss And Denial"Spock suddenly kisses an unsuspecting McCoy.





	The Real Reason

“Where did that come from?!” asked a stunned McCoy.

“I thought it might silence you,” Spock mumbled.

“It did.”

“Only for a moment, though.” 

“Why did you use a kiss to silence me?”

“I was at my wit’s end. I was momentarily insane. I panicked.”

“That’s three reasons. Are any of them true?”

Spock squeezed his eyes shut, then shook his head.

“What’s the real reason why you kissed me?”

Spock looked lost. “I wanted to.”

“Stop looking so tragic! It’s not the end of the world! Unless--”

“Yes?”

McCoy grinned. “Unless I can’t kiss you back.”

Spock looked relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
